


Fantasia

by carolss



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 05:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12029565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Jessica experimenta a fantasia que Trish fez para ela





	Fantasia

“Okay eu entendo que você não queira usar em público mas pelo menos experimente, eu passei um bom tempo trabalhando nela” Trish disse.

“Um tempo que eu não pedi pra você gastar pelo que eu me lembro”

“Vamos Jess, por favor. Por mim ?”

“Dizer isso é um golpe baixo Trish”

“Um golpe baixo que funcionou ?”

“Tá” Jessica disse indo para o banheiro se trocar.

Alguns minutos depois Trish bateu de leve na porta da banheiro.

“Jess tudo bem ? Você não conseguiu vestir ?”

“Conseguir eu consegui, o que eu to é com vergonha de sair daqui”

“Vamos é só eu”

“Você com uma câmera em potencial pra ter algo pra me chantagear no futuro”

“Eu não precisaria de uma foto pra isso”

“Tá justo. Eu vou sair, mas se você rir você estara morta para mim”

“Okay”

Jessica abriu a porta e colocou as duas mãos nos seus quadris em algo que Trish assumia ser uma pose fazendo pouco de poses heróicas e disse :

“Satisfeita ?”

E sim ela estava. Trish admitia que estava bem longe de ser algo usável em público, mas Jessica parecia incrivel nela, bem mais do que ela tinha imaginado quando ela estava fazendo a fantasia. O latex branco colado na pele palida de Jess, mostrando a forma do corpo dela e o poder que Trish sabia que ela guardava dentro de si. Lhe lembrava algo entre uma deusa grega e uma valkiria da mitologia nórdica, era algo de tirar o fôlego.

“Você está maravilhosa” as palavras escaparam dos lábios de Trish.

“Eu estou começando a achar que você tem uma fantasia estranha sobre me ver vestida como uma stripper”

Trish pode sentir suas bochechas corando um pouco, mas ela não olhou para longe e disse :

“Eu ainda mantenho a opinião que você parece heróica”

Jessica riu.

“Bem pelo menos não tem uma capa”

“Quem sabe a próxima”


End file.
